


Uncover the Light

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Kakashi's retirement is disturbed by Naruto's crazy optimism.





	Uncover the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. Title from Oh Wonder - White Blood
> 
> Thanks to all who read any of my stuff. Sending all the love <3

Kakashi is relaxing- really and truly relaxing- when Naruto bangs open his door and screams with all the force a jinchuriki can muster.

“KAKASHII!”

His teapot starts to scream the moment Naruto shuts his mouth. Kakashi closes Icha-Icha with a snap, and moves his feet from his coffee table to the ground. Naruto turns his head frantically at the noise, and leaps over to help Kakashi stand.

“Kakashi,” He repeats, “Something amazing has just happened!”

Kakashi doubts he and Naruto would consider the same things amazing, but he asks, “What?” all the same. Naruto is bouncing on his heels, he’s so excited. Perhaps Sasuke’s finally given in and gotten them a puppy.

“Gaara sent me a message-” here Naruto has to pause as Kakashi throws a cup of steaming tea at his head- “Some one’s spotted Obito in Suna!”

Kakashi’s own cup of tea slips through his fingers and smashes to smithereens. He ignores the shattered glass and falls heavily back onto the couch.

“Uh,” Naruto cocks his head, much like puppy, “You want my tea?” He sits beside Kakashi, holding out his cup.

“No,” Kakashi waves the cup away. He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself and then meets Naruto’s overjoyed eyes with his own solemn ones. “You remember, Naruto, that we watched Obito disintegrate?”

“Of course!” Naruto laughs merrily, “But he’s survived somehow, obviously.”

“Obv- Naruto, that’s not possible.” Kakashi’s suffering never seems to end, apparently. Even after he’s retired from the god-awful position as Hokage.

Naruto is clearly disappointed in him, “Anything is possible, Kakashi! I mean - I’m Hokage, Sasuke loves me, why can’t Obito be alive?”

Kakashi presses his palms to his eyes, “Because we watched him disintegrate!”

“And you watched him die once before that, but did he? No, he didn’t.” Naruto stands up, as if he’s proved his point. “I’m going to ask Gaara to help us find Obito. Do you have any input?”

Kakashi drops his hands and stares up at the best and worst student he’s ever had, “I wouldn’t recommend going after some stranger who vaguely resembles Obito Uchiha.”

Naruto laughs again, “Just you wait, Kakashi! I’ll bring Obito to you, and then you can finally stop moping around.”

~~

Kakashi does not mope for the next week. He lounges on his nice couch, and read Icha-Icha, as a retired man would. He doesn’t allow himself to think about Obito. He can’t get his hopes up. Not again. He couldn’t face losing Obito a third time.

His house feels like something akin to a prison, after a while. He’s been retired and happy for a year, but suddenly, it’s not enough to just relax. So, he goes for a stroll. He runs into to Sasuke, who’s eyeing a golden retriever through the pet store window.

He ends up walking with Sasuke towards his and Naruto’s shared apartment. Kakashi, despite himself, brings up Obito.

“Has Naruto mentioned-” Kakashi begins, trying to be nonchalant. Sasuke sees through him.

“Obito? Yeah,” Sasuke makes a face, “Pure stupidity, as usual. He won’t give it up.”

Kakashi can’t think of a response, and Sasuke lets out a sigh. 

“Naruto wants you to be happy. You’re not. He won’t stop yammering about Obito until you are.” It’s like Sasuke to be blunt, but Kakashi is grateful regardless of the sting of it.

They part ways, and Kakashi trudges up the steps to his apartment, begrudging the fact that he has to admit he’s not happy. That he’s not sure if he ever can be, without Obito.

He doesn’t bother with the light as he makes his way back to the couch. He flops down, ready to have a little cry before trying to solve his issues. He lands on something hard - something that makes an ‘oof!’ sound.

Kakashi just lays there and blinks. He blames it on his retirement. The something- someone, coughs directly in his ear.

Kakashi turns around the face the man whose lap he’s sat in, “Obito?”

Obito grins awkwardly, “Hey, Kakashi.”

“Why didn’t you come back sooner,” Kakashi immediately questions.

“Er, I came back as soon as I could,” Obito says. Their faces are close enough for Kakashi to examine Obito’s beautiful scars. He feels a rush of warmth, looking at them. He can’t really believe it - that Obito is here, but here he is.

Obito smiles, not a wide as when he was young, but wider than when they fought in the war. Kakashi rips his mask off and kisses him.

~~

The next morning, he drags Obito with him to buy Naruto a puppy.


End file.
